tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AlejandroCodyTylerNoah
Hey, ACTN! Looks like you're making a pretty good entrance since your already in a camp! And I'm in it too, cool! If you need help, you know who to send for! Bloomin13 22:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Season of the Superstars is custom only! lots of camps don't usually use original contestants from the series. Bloomin13 22:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohh ok i didnt know. thanks man!! so yeah, you're gonna have to make a new character instead of Zeke. Bloomin13 22:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) click on the green Bloomin13's to go to my profile and then my talk page so you can leave me a message! Bloomin13 22:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) before you publish a message, push signature so that I know it's you! Bloomin13 22:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No Advertising, you can get banned for that, i did, once and got banned for a month-~Hello!~Natedog14 Here~Want some Hotdogs?-Natedog14 Dude, Advertising is against the rules. Just sayin' 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, leave him alone! No Admin told him about it like they are supposed to! Bloomin13 22:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I accidentally deleted your character on Total Drama Big Brother 1. May you speak as Chandler again? My apologies. Hey! Aren't you that one Mysterious user? 16:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Trey. In Rise To The Top: The Ultimate Camper, we are both on Team Flame. Since we are both two of the newest to this wiki, it makes us vulnerable to elimination. We should stick together to stay in the game. Will you? 20:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That was me! EnTrey 20:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alliance. You. Me. Since we are n00bs, everyone will want to vote us out. Deal? EnTrey 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) In Rise To The Top! No advertising camps Please and Thank you (PaTy) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please start posting in that new group. Survivor321 21:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi ACTN. To signup for my camp, you have to use the talkpage first. Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 20:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Could you please start posting in my group and please keep posting in it Survivor321 02:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for joining my camp Total Drama Rule the Movies but is your character a guy or gal Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 21:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Chandler's a guy hi you also have to play for the killer cameras A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 02:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that agaisnt the rules? Survivor321 22:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pickwho you went on you team for Matt & Chandler Vick0971 21:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Island Drama: Movie Time It's not for auditions it's the sequel to Johnny's Mini Camp and auditions aren't supposed to start but I can save you a spot if you'd like Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 01:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Game On! Hey AlejandroCodyTylerNoah your character Matt was accepted in Island Drama: Game On!, Please wait untill the finale of Island Drama: Movie Time so the camp can start. In the meantime please create a picture of your character to have an idea of what they do like. If you have any questions please contact me. 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' I think that Chandler and Jack should go to the finale together. What do you think? If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I actually think we should vote out Natalia or Davis, because they're the hosts characters, and therefore a threat. Let's make this game interesting! :D You vote for one of them first, then I'll vote whoever you did! If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, ya, let's vote Paul this time. But we should work together in challenges every time, so we can always be safe. :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Will do, until we're in the finale! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ya, it's good! Just put it ni the gallery on the page! :) If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 22:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Challenge today at 2:00PM EST on Island Drama: Game On! 'What 'cha ' 16:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ACTN, I'd really ask you to vote Jake in Tour of the Island. It'd be very appreciated if you voted for him. Reason why you should go against Jake's pleads? Read the eighth challenge, and what he did. If you need any further reasons, please, think again. Thank you. Sunslicer2 ''Slicing the sun '' 05:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, ACTN! I ask you to not vote for me, because it was a simple misunderstanding. Sunny honestly just misunderstood stuff, that's all. :P. I ask you to not vote for me, but it's your choice dude. :P Jake R Talk To Me! 05:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The next part of the challenge for Total Drama: Ultimate Ultimatum is up. ♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 22:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey the new season is up 'What 'cha ''' 22:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Debuter Okay, but who do you want to debut CodyDuncanFan97 00:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Noah will debut in episode 5. The third challenge has started in Wrath! CodyDuncanFan97 23:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey mypalben18 here... I was wondering if you could change your votes from izzy to mike... he is so obviously godplaying and this could hurt our chances in future challenges, should Chris take notice! NEW CHALLENGE :D The next challenge of Wrath will be tomorrow! (8:00 EST, 5:00 PST, 4:00 CST)! ~~CodyDuncanFan97 Dude, please meet me on this chat: http://totaldramaspongeboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Survivor321 19:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please come on the camp chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Please come to the camp chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The Answer Of course you can, but Scott is there! CodyDuncanFan97 01:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Don't worry. I'm going to random.org starting now and have Sid the Sloth and the MoW comes which leads into the last challenge where the episode will end tomorrow! CodyDuncanFan97 02:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Please meet me on the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Pleasemeet me on the chat dude: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 20:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry, but I didn't know. I am putting you back in the contest. Hope your mom is fine! CodyDuncanFan97 00:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I got your vote, but I'm going to delete it. It still counts, but I don't want anyone else to see it okay. And is that for both characters? CodyDuncanFan97 00:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 I got your vote, but I'm deleting the post that way other people won't see it. And is that for both players? CodyDuncanFan97 00:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Just Curious I'm just wondering, not pointing fingers, but in your camp Total Drama Aftermath, I notice that you have individual immunity and cameo guessing? I'm just wondering if you got that from me? (I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just wondering) CodyDuncanFan97 22:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 No, no, no! *waves hand fast* I was just curious, I'm not blaming anyone. You're one of my friends! Please, keep going on. It's an awesome camp. Hope it becomes super successful! Maybe successful enough to become number two most visited like my camp. (Sorry, I had to brag. :{D! Remember have fun too! I love being the MoW and Fang! It lets me control the drama! Anyway, good luck!) CodyDuncanFan97 22:27, April 24, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey, I noticed that in your elimination table, the team colors are black. However, you can barely read the name. Can I tell you how to change the '''Color of the Names not the Team Color to white, so you can read it better? CodyDuncanFan97 01:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 To change it just highlight it, then right-click. You press on copy, then you delete the original one. Then you scroll down and click on where you want it to be. Right-click and press paste. Then, I fill it out. Hope that helps! CodyDuncanFan97 21:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 |style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| ACTN Copy this ^ :{D My chat doesn't work. Message me your votes, please! CodyDuncanFan97 02:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Just letting you know that I changed the font. Hope you don't get mad. I was trying to help. CodyDuncanFan97 05:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey dude I can't compete for the 2nd part of the challenge Total Drama Aftermath because I'm going to the movies with the family. Just wanted to let you know. :) TotalDramaFan90 23:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 00:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ACTN just talk paging to let you know that Cody and Noah still need to vote. You may not vote for Anna Maria or Alejandro, they have immunity. Oh, and congrats on having the sixth most visited camp on the wikia! CodyDuncanFan97 22:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey dude! Anne Maria and I want Alejandro out! Do you mind voting for him?-phyneo Zoey Votes Zoey still needs to cast her vote in Aftermath to finish off the votes and so the ceremony can end. Please do so ASAP. Thank you, :). No freakin' way! 21:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, ACTN, tune in for the FINALE of Wrath: Scott vs. Izzy. You get to reprise your characters: Cody, Noah, and Ezekiel and might even get to help one of the two win! CodyDuncanFan97 03:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Total Drama Aftermath Hi ACTN bad news, I won't be able to come on for a couple weeks so I need to quit as Dakota :( so close to the million. TJ is the name 23:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait, since you changed the date for the finale challenge, I'm free to compete! :) TJ is the name 22:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Final Challenge Hi Matt quick question, I noticed on the 2nd challenge of the final challenge of TDA you put whoever falls of FIRST wins so, did you mean to put whoever stays on the longest wins or did you literally mean who falls off first wins? Just wondering! TJ is the name 00:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for singing up on Total Drama Contestant Trivia! (Season 3)! Before we can start you must choose a character to represent! TJ is the name 18:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm in your camp, I'd like to inform you that I changed my username to TrentFan(I was First123) TrentFan End of Island Drama Well, I think so now I have a new camp. Hello just came to say the first challenge in Total Drama Contestant Trivia Season 3 has started! Try your best! TJ is the name 07:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) For the challenge in Total Drama Aftermath(Season 2), what do you mean by editing a picture? TrentFan Okay thanks(watch me fail horribly because I suck at drawing) TrentFan Yeah and I have to use LunaPic Editor(which sucks at painting) to paint since I use Linux and don't have a paint place TrentFan Possibly? Hey, ACTN. It's just me Redo, the active player who made Brick & Cody reach the final 4 in Aftermath S1. I decided not to enter season 2, but I noticed that Dakota has quit. Sure, it wasn't a double elimination, but it wasn't who would've been out. And I was thinking maybe I could make a debut this coming round? Please? My plan is that it's still early in the game so it's not really unfair, plus I'll only be one player, and if you are kind enough, I would be willing to pick my character. I can also make it female, since Dakota left and all. Thanks for the consideration. Reply please. Bye. You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 14:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for LeShawna to return in the second season of Total Drama: Aftermath. Also, I have a few spots left in my camp Total Drama: Trivia Game Show, please sign-up :D Thanks :D --Zannabanna 19:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me debut, Matt/ACTN. ;) I would like to debut as Bridgette, please. You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 19:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually instead of LeShawna returning, Can I debut as Izzy in Episode 7 of the second season of Total Drama After Math Please. She's my favorite character :D --Zannabanna 19:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D --Zannabanna 20:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Im just here too tell you on June 14th I will not be active Due too a end of the school year play and after that there's going too be a dance but it ends late -- Emma says 21:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I think Redo was banned, so he won't be able to finish the challenge. TrentFan The World That sounds great thanks From The Forrest To The World and True Colors ' 17:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they are, I'm going to the airport to pick up my parents, and when I'm back the challenge will probably be over. TrentFan Me and Scienceboy0 have been talking about Lindsay and Izzy's elimination from Total Drama Aftermath (Season 2). We think it is very unfair that both of your contestants are still in. You are the host. You made up the questions in that challenge and you answered them. That is very unfair. We don't even know if we should sign-up for anymore of you camps. We think you should re-do the challenge and elimination..................--Zannabanna 15:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can we continure the challenge tomorrow. Because I have an acting camp that last 3 hours right know. Please -Zanna Okay :D -Zanna In Total Drama Aftermath(Season 2) could Courtney give her spot in the final four to Lightning or something(I don't want to have two in the finale) xD, it would also be a lot more to type causing more edit conflicts....so if I could, thanks TrentFan Okay, thanks. (I chose Courtney because I liked playing as Cam better) TrentFan On Total Drama Aftermath (Season 2), can we do the final challenge or jury vote tomorrow at around 2:00 central time. I have to go somewhere in a little bit. :D --Zannabanna 21:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) On Total Drama Aftermath (Season 2), can we just have a jury vote...please :D --Zannabanna 19:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Well I have to get off right know. I will post mine when I get home from camp which is Late tonight. Around 10:00 Central Time at night. :D --Zannabanna 20:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually I'm writing it right know. I'm know done can you post the Jury Vote know.... :D --Zannabanna 20:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I won't be able to make the challenge on Total Drama Aftermath (Season 3) tonight. Later today I have to leave for a camp and I don't get back till later tonight. Can she be excused or safe? --Zannabanna 20:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much :D --Zannabanna 20:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACTN I wouldn't be Able too do the challenge I'm going too the movies with my friends D: and the movie starts at 8pm soo I can't make it-- Emma says 22:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACTN, I wasn't able to do the challenge because I was very busy and was going places. --Zannabanna 02:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, Possibly, Hopefully? Hey ACTN, congrats on making great camps, but it seems I'm on the chopping block. Oh well, I was just wondering that if I do get eliminated that maybe, possibly, and hopefully return. I'll understand if you disagree, but I was just wondering. Thanks for having me compete in your camp! :{D ~CDF97 Sorry I didn't vote as Maddie, I didn't know who to vote for and then was doing some chores before I got here. TrentFan Hey ACTN! I was really impressed by your performance in Tour of the Island, so I was wondering if you would like to join Rise to the Top: Veterans vs. Newbs as a Newb? 02:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACTN just too let you know i will not make it too the challenge today in total drama aftermath because im going too my cousins birthday and its going too last a while soo i cant do the challenge today Emma says 15:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACTN, I'd like to alert you that I will not be on the Wikia from 5-6 MST Time tomorrow until Sunday/Monday, so I can't make it for those challenges. Sorry(I'm going on vacation to another state). TrentFan Hey ACTN If Total drama aftermath is still running I'll be Absent until July 9th-July 13th Because I'm going on Vacation soo I wouldnt be active-- Here's some adviceStay alive...♥ 01:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I vote for Noah. ~CDF97 PLZ PARTICIPATE plz participate : Total Drama Cruise Hey it's me Macktruck17. In Total Drama Aftermath Season 4, can I change my name Mack to Isabella. Plz and Thx! :D ---Mack Hey, ACTN, I can't compete in the first TDA(Season 4) challenge in July 19th, because it will be my birthday and I will be busy. TrentFan (talk) Thanks. :) TrentFan (talk) Heyyo ACTN. I wont be able to make the second challenge in TDA Season 4. I have to go to,the doctor! Sorry! Hey little red. What's that supposed 01:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Thanks dude! :D Hey little red. What's that supposed 01:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I will not be at the challenge in total drama aftermath 4 because I'm going too the movies with my friends-- Here's some adviceStay alive...♥ 22:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you end thee vote on season 4 of aftermath? -Mack I can't tell if your mad or not. Are you? Okay! :D--Zannabanna (talk) 21:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well I fixed it. :D --Zannabanna (talk) 22:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) OK Here is my idea for Triple Elimination Challenge or double There in Germany (its like a world war two challenge) Soo The Challenge is too get a paintball gun ( With Black,Yellow,Red Paintballs) But there are Nazis (Or officers which ever you like) Chasing the Contestants preventing them getting a Paint ballgun and if they get catched three times there out of the challege and its 15 lines too get the Paintball gun and Two set backs. Thats my idea for a challenge and Sorry if That not made any Sense. Here's some adviceStay alive...♥ 21:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama Aftermath 4 Debut I was wondering if I can debut on Total Drama Aftermath 4 as Norman. Since i was in it from 2 and 3, I hope you will aprove. Scienceboy0 (talk) 00:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi ACTN. Since Leslianna is out, or so I think, could she make a cameo in one of the other episodes? It's okay if she can't though. I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 01:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Really? Great! How about the episode after Sweden? I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 01:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I won't be online tomorrow so I can't make the challenge on the Aftermath(S4) if there is one tomorrow. TrentFan (talk) Hey ACTN i wouldnt be on for Two days since auguest 4th-6th because im going too my friends house so i cant make it - Emma/OMGDP not logged in Hey ACTN just too let you know that I'll be at pennsylvania for two weeks too see my cousins So you can Eliminate Brandi and Brady if you like or you can let a User take over them-- Here's some adviceStay alive...♥ 02:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this is taking way to long. When am I going to come back into aftermath? Scienceboy0 (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude. Sorry I didn't respond. I took a nap and forgot to leave the chat. xD But yes, I would like her to return please! :) I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 00:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey if there's an Aftermath challenges tomorrow, I won't be here, since I'm moving, just to alert you. TrentFan (talk) Problem I only have the one character [[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!]] Chicken 21:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's Zanna. If you have a challenge in Season 5 today or tomorrow, I can't make it due to Hurricane Issac. I'll be back on tomorrow night maybe. Thanks :D -Zanna Please meet me on the chat man: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Survivor321 20:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Why on Earth would you do that? What made you think it was gonna be a good idea to sign me up for a challenge I WASN'T HERE FOR? Now I'm gonna get eliminated! [[User:Sierrastalker|'I AM A STEGOSAURUS!']] Chicken 02:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama Aftermath (Season 5) Debut Can I debut as a TD character in TDA5? I only signed up as one becuase I wanted to debut as a TD character later. 20:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Can I please be Jo? 21:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wuhu Read the following from Total Drama Wuhu: Chris: I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but we must have it, for this challenge just say something anything at all! Those who say nothing by 9/21/12 will be eliminated. (If you had a reason why you couldn't be here from 9/14/12 through 9/21/12 contact me and I'll excuse you from this challenge) Please make sure to write anything with your character. Yay! I won the hunger games! ' 22:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Total Drama: Wrath of Wawawnakwa (Season 2) is back! Sorry, for taking so long, thought Redo had taken care of it. CodyDuncanFan97 07:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC)CDF97 Is total drama aftermath season 5 canceled? Wait can you do one final elimination then make the most active wins then you restart TDA 5 after TDROTWTa? Hey ACTN! I saw your new camp, Revenge if the World Tour! So I felt nice, (And had some free time.) And whipped up this cast picture for it! Enjoy! :) [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being]] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 18:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for catching that ACTN, I already forgot Scott and Anne maria, (dunno how T_T) anyhow, thanks a bunch! :D OJ InanimateInsanity (talk) 23:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Could Courtney drag Gwen off the plane with her, but Gwen holds on and climbes back up? Liamliamliam (talk) 22:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Juantheawsome--may i debut in total drama revenge of the world tour as alejandro if yes orno right back on my page Juan-thanks TDROTT In Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour can I/Owen be a stowaway Franky's to cool to have a signature 16:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could Gwen maybe be an intern? If not could maybe i debut as Bridgette? Liamliamliam (talk) 11:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when will Lindsay debut in TDROTWT? My Camp Please join my camp Battle of the colors Franky's to cool to have a signature 16:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) OMG, Could i be Lindsay! i just noticed you dont have her in. PLEASE! -Liamliamliam (talk) 19:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) hey Hey who is the host of Total drama Revenge of the world tour? Dig Down Deep And Break The Streak! (talk) 03:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) May i debut?Dig Down Deep And Break The Streak! (talk) 04:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Duncan? But if i have to be a eliminatied contestant I'll Be Cody Dig Down Deep And Break The Streak! (talk) 16:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Is Lindsay gunna debut or not? Liamliamliam (talk) 19:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Could i get immunity though, cause i live in uk and that is like 1AM for me? Liamliamliam (talk) 19:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) dude you misunderstand the challenge, you have do all the cards, on each card is a picture that is a hint to a song/musicvideo on youtube, you have to send for each card the song/musicvideo in and if they are right and you are fast, you'll win invincibillity. Misterunknown (talk) 20:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) challenge 1 of episode 4 begun @ for the first time Misterunknown (talk) 19:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Could you vote in ATA? I think you're the only left. Also, ATA is After The Action [[User:MRace2010|'I WANNA DO THE']] [[User talk:MRace2010|'FLOP']] *flops* *21:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I can't be here tonight in case the Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour finale is happening tonight. Sorry. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 18:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Hello ACTN. Me and Orange are in the chat. If you want, we can wrap up the Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour. :) Whenever you're ready. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 22:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 The first challenge for Total Drama Game On will begin 3/5/13 @ 5:00 PM EST. Don't be late. Break through the limits! Limit ''' 11:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC) sureready for this? I was born ready! 14:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) sure Ready for this? I was born ready! 15:12, March 4, 2013 (UTC) You want me to debut? Sure! After the Island, was it? I'll be there whenever you need me. :) CoGreen2.0 (talk) 00:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Total Drama Back at the island- Teams Hello ACTN ;) i see in BTI the Killer falcons always lose, can you change the team in a challenge with two new capitain in the next episode ? '''With Love your LxJ 15:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to be in A Rating Game 2? Please let me know I am not Match, I am so totally a tree!! (talk) 21:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on chat? I am not Match, I am so totally a tree!! (talk) 22:18, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to be in ARG2 or not because i am waiting for your responce. If you dont want to please still tell me. - Liamliamliam Hey, can you end the challenge on Back At The Island? It's finished! [[User:MRace2010|'I HAVE FURY']] ....sorta... 19:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Bad news um your team lost so good luck! Total Drama Game On. Break through the limits! Limit ' 16:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The next challenge in Total Drama Game On will be tomorrow at 6 PM EST ' Break through the limits! Limit ''' 19:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey ACTN, Its been a while :P I was wondering could i maybe use Chandler for a storyline in TD After The Tour? Thanks We Gonna Bring The Dinner To The Table, And Then We're Gonna Eat It! (talk) 19:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Could I be one of the debuters on TDRevenge of the Action as like Dawn? :P MabelPinkiePieStyle 13:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hai ACTN, you know that most of the user that competing in you camp in in europe so the time zone changes and from us ( 8pm EST ) is ( 2am Italy,Germany,UK....) so can you do the challenge one or two hours before ? if you can't it's not a problem ;) '''With Love your LxJ 18:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) THANKS !!! Really thanks you are fantastic :))))) With Love your LxJ 19:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) tdjty2 challenge is gonna be up today Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 10:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Your team is up for elimination in Total Drama High. ' Leave it to me, I'm A Super Hero!! ' 20:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) do the total drama journey to yourself 2 challenge Nice guys finish last that's why I threat you like trash, but that's not what I really want to do. (talk) 19:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) tdjty2 elimination is up Evil is not the opposites of good, evil is the cause of the Good (talk) 16:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) actually, i changed my mind, do you think you could replace Scott with Gwen as an All Star? - Blaze year, i kinda wanted to play a boy and a girl for a change, since i usually play as two dudes whenever i enter a camp. - Blaze Hi! I just wanted to say that I have taken over. Role of No-Pressure Since they did not want that. It's going about the role Dawn. I hope it's not a problem.. ? Hi its me! (Again). I want something to ask. Can i come as Bridgette in episode 4? That she then merged with the other contestants? Or later .. ? Loenev (talk) 17:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Understood, can i put Bridgette in team Underdogs and you in the elimination table, yes i'm a newbie, so i don't understand somethings. Sorry, hihi. hey ACTN, i know this seems stupid of me, but do you think i could return as one of my characters in All Stars vs. Underdogs?, it's just that i've been so busy with school i haven't had much time to come on here, i'll be a heck of a lot more active if you say yes, i promise, if you say no then i'll understand, and if you ever make a sequel, i'll be the first to sign up!, think about it dude. - Blaze I really do applaud you on making the amazing camp, Total Drama All-Stars vs. Underdogs. I would like to bring up the idea of creating a sequel afterward because I am in love with your camps! (P.S. Happy belated birthday on Monday!) Luckybrandon100 (talk) 02:28, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Ideas for S2: Total Drama Super-Stars (S1 All-Stars) vs. All-Stars (S1 Underdogs) on Set, Total Drama AVUR (All-Stars vs. Underdogs Reloaded). Also, it would be best if you do not play as a contestant in S2 as it would make the game 100% more fair. Thanks! Luckybrandon100 (talk) 00:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude Hey dude is it possible I can debut in your camp? I am doign one more camp before I leave. - Doubt your Doubts, before you Doubt your faith. (talk) 18:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! If there is a season 2 from Total Drama All Stars vs Underdogs, can i book the role of Lindsay? Previous, in season 1 i want her to but i was to late! So, maybe i can her play in season 2? Friendly greets - This was written by Loenev (talk) 13:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) So i play Lindsay in the next season from TD all stars vs underdogs? (I feel dumb like Lindsay xp)This was written by Loenev (talk) 20:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC)